


The Sleeping Pill

by HinatasShadow



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Blame Komui, I don't own D. Gray Man, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-12 10:39:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/810651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HinatasShadow/pseuds/HinatasShadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After returning from a mission, Allen and Lavi experience insomnia. Will the new sleeping pill from Komui help, or will they have an adverse reaction?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sleeping Pill

"Komui? Are you sure that this is going to help?"

"Absolutely Allen. As long as you take this pill the effects of that sleep biased innocence will wear off in a couple of days and you and Lavi will finally be able to sleep again." Komui hands each of the teenagers a cup containing a single crystal clear pill. "Now, the effects of this pill haven't been completely researched, so I want you to only use this in a controlled environment. I would have liked to give you something milder but, due to the cause of your insomnia, this might be the only thing that will help."

Lavi looks suspiciously at Komui. "Umm, what exactly do you mean by controlled environment?"

"I mean that I want the two of you to stay in one place so if something should happen, which it shouldn't (he adds this as Allen and Lavi exchange a concerned look) I can attend to one you then and be prepared in the event that the other has a similar reaction. "

"So where exactly are we staying if you want us near each other?" Allen shakes his white hair out of his eyes as Komui appears to be ignoring him.

Komui sighs like the answer is obvious. "The two of you will be staying in Allen's room since he doesn't have a roommate. Now you must take that pill before you go to sleep. It should keep you unconscious for about eight hours, so after about ten, I'll send Kanda down to wake you so that you can come back here to finish you checkups."

The two patients look like they might be planning to escape said checkups, but for the meantime, they quickly head out of Komui's office before he can use them as lab rats to an even greater extent.

As the two young exorcists exit his office, Koumi walks over to his desk which is somewhere under the piles of papers that have amassed and spread out to the extent that they have completely hidden any evidence that the desk ever existed. He grabs one of the piles of notes, and as he looks through them absently, he reaches for his ever present coffee cup. His hand does not meet the familiar mug, but it finds two small paper cups instead. He looks inside to find a small light blue pill in each of them

Light blue? Shouldn't they be clear? Didn't I give the blue ones to Allen and Lavi? Oh well, they both bring about sleep eventually. Though I hope that they don't suffer any side effects if I accidently gave them the wrong pill.

His thoughts are interrupted by a knock at his door. The door swings open to reveal Lenalee.

"Lenalee! What a wonderful surprise-"

The next morning, just as the sun begins to bring light to the home of the Black Order, Allen wakes up. He awakes but does not open his eyes as he enjoys the last lingering moments of bliss that the long awaited sleep has blessed him with. As he sits there he realizes that he feels much more bruised than he originally remembered, but that's what frequently what happens after you haven't moved in several hours. At long last he decides to open his eyes only to find a shock of red hair obscuring his vision.

Wait red hair? What is Lavi doing here? Oh yeah, Komui gave us those pills. So what are we doing in the same bed?

"Lavi, WAKE UP!"

"Wha. . . I was sleeping. Allen why did you have to go and ruin a perfectly good. . ." He slowly lets the fog of sleep escape his mind when he notices the same things as Allen. "Hey Allen, do you know why we're in the same bed? 'Cause I don't know about you but I don't remember anything like this, and I think that I'd remember falling asleep in the same bed." Lavi looks over at Allen who is wearing the same expression of surprise and fear.

After a heavy silence, Allen speaks, but it is barely above a whisper. "I have no idea. Maybe we just didn't make it to our own beds after we took the pill, it did seem to take effect rather quickly. Other than that I was asleep. You don't remember anything either, do you Lavi?"

Lavi scratches his head the way he does when he's trying to figure something out. "Now that you mention it, I don't remember anything after taking that pill. Now I want to know how we ended up like this. . . Hey Allen you okay?"

Allen Walker is not "okay." He is remembering everything that had happened the night before.

They had taken the pills the way Komui had told them to; right before bed. In what had seemed like no time they began to feel tired and had each gone to their own beds to sleep. However it was what happened after they went to bed that was slowly becoming more vivid.

It was no wonder that they had been sleeping up until now, after a night like that, they should be exhausted.

As Allen is reliving last night in his memories, Lavi begins to have the same type of flashbacks. Allen eventually comes back to the here and now, and turns to look at Lavi with an expression of horror on his face. He slowly beings to notice on both Lavi and himself, the fading outlines of bruises that were inflicted last night.

Lavi has now also come back to the present. "Allen, did we. . .?"

That confirmed it. The memories are true. The lust. The pain. The bliss. The kissing. The sweat. The feeling of skin rubbing against skin. The whole intimacy of the affair. It was so wrong, yet at the time, it had felt so right.

Lavi sees Allen's expression, and that stirs the friend to speak. "But we didn't mean to. I mean we didn't do it consciously. So why'd it happen in the first place?" Lavi notices that Allen is taking this much harder than he is himself, but then Lavi remembers that Allen is also younger than himself; so he is sure to be much more shocked.

Suddenly Allen breaks his silence. His voice cracks with emotions that he is trying to hold back. "Lavi, I think that we should find Komui. We need to know just what it was he gave us. We won't tell him what happened, but we need some answers."

With that weighing on their hearts, the two of them proceed to find their respective clothing. They do not speak the entire time. After getting dressed, they leave to go confront Komui.

As they stand outside of Komui's door, they prepare themselves by trying to mask their true emotions. They each grab a door knob and open the doors at the same time.

As the two enter, Lavi cannot contain himself and immediately runs ahead and grabs Komui by the collar of his shirt. "Just what the hell was in those pills you gave us?"

Komui quickly takes stalk of the situation and realizing what has happened he responds. "I see. So I did give you the clear ones. Those weren't meant for the two of you, they were meant for General Cross. I was trying to make a substance that would curve his, umm, urges. But in order to do that, I first had to recreate those urges. So you see. . . Allen are you okay?"

Allen had turned even whiter than normal. "How could you put us on his level? All we wanted to do was sleep! Did you. . . agh. . . maybe I should sit down. . ." He passes out and Lavi runs over to make sure that he is not hurt.

"Damn it! What's happening? Where's the antidote?"

"Calm down. I'm working on it. I barely finished the pills that the two of you took, so I'm not sure just how long that the effects will last. But be assured that I will start on the antidote immediately. However, I think that I need to take a look at Allen first." He goes over and begins to take Allen's vitals as Lavi gently holds is friend.

As he sits holding Allen, Lavi notices that he is steadily growing warmer. "Komui! Something's wrong with Allen!"

Komui's expression takes on a worried frown. "This isn't good. That pill was designed specifically for Cross and it seems that it is reacting with Allen's innocence. Since he's a parasite type, he's more susceptible to internal attacks. It seems that his innocence is trying to help drive out the remainder of the pill, but its attempt it is killing him instead." He runs over to one of the many bookshelves surrounding the room. He quickly begins moving books, bottles of unknown substances, and various loose papers until he finds what he is looking for. "I had hoped to never use this, but I guess that I have no choice."

He takes a syringe full of a black liquid, and injects it into Allen's left arm. The affect is almost instantaneous, but not in the way that Komui hoped. Instead of helping Allen's innocence to calm down and stop attacking its barer, it only encourages the reaction.

"KOMUI!" By now Lavi is very concerned for his friend.

"Lavi, yelling won't solve anything. Now we need to stop this reaction immediately or else Allen could die." Komui begins to search desperately though his notes and the various substance around his office. None of them seem to be what he is looking for.

Lavi is getting desperate. "Can't we have Miranda come and reverse time long enough for you to find the antidote?"

Komui calls over his shoulder. "I wish we could, but she's out on a mission to India. By the time she gets here it would be too late."

"What the hell?"Lavi notices that Allen's innocence is activating, and that his left eye has turned black and red like it has sensed an akuma. But the black in his eye has spread to cover not only the red, but is slowly starting to cover Allen's entire face. "Shit. Koumi, his curse is spreading!"

Komui rushes back over and once again takes Allen's vitals. He pauses a momemt before speaking. "At least we know that it really is his innocence that's reacting to the pill. That must be why his curse is spreading, after all only humans can bare curses."

"I don't think this is the time for that! We need to save Allen!"Lavi and Komui have sort of stare down and they decide what to do. Eventually it is Lavi that wins.

Komui sighs. "There is one more thing I can try. We need to . . ."

Hmm, I wonder what he's going to try. Oh well, it was just a dream. Though it's sort of strange to be watching yourself in a dream.

Allen Walker opens his eyes to discover that he is not where he thinks he is.

How'd I end up here? Where is "here."

He looks around. He is in a small but comfortable room in an infirmary.

You'd think I'd remember something that landed me in a place like this . . .

It all came rushing back to him. The Akuma, the Noah Tyki Mikk, the black butterflies, the pain, and the destruction of his innocence.

He has to fight back the tears that threaten to release themselves. He is not going to let the loss of his innocence stop him in his quest to destroy the Millennium Earl. He is going to keep moving on.

He goes to move the bed covers so that he can stand up when he notices that something is missing. His left arm that held his innocence for fifteen years is gone.

I knew that this day might come; I just didn't expect it to come this soon.

He sighs as he carefully stands, trying to get used to the new loss of weight where his arm used to be. He decides to find out where he is. He wonders out into a deserted hallway. He has a sense that he is underground, but that doesn't tell him much; neither does the Asian themed decor.


End file.
